Blade Emp Disaster
DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 20% down, and deal 400% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Peerless Massacre |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +250% |procs 2 = -1 |skill g = ☆Peerless Massacre |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 20% down, and deal 400% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 20% down, and deal 500% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 40% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Peerless Massacre |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +300% |procs g2 = -1 |skill x = ★Peerless Massacre |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 30% down, and deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 50% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies, all enemies' DEF 30% down, and deal 700% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 60% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Peerless Massacre |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +400% |procs x2 = -1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = No Demon Lord can match Disaster's melee prowess after she powered up. |friendship = Long it's been since I focused on training. Behold the results! |meet = The fiends were busy while I was gone. It's Massacre Time! |battle start = It seems I'm more soldier than lord, for I wish to prove myself. But I won't turn away my army! Onward, my forces! |battle end = Fine! I love a good challenge! |friendship max = Your head can wait, Celestial Lord. There's one I want first. |friendship event = It seems I'm more soldier than lord, for I wish to prove myself. But I won't turn away my army! Onward, my forces! |rebirth = There are those more powerful than I. But I don't mind! I will be the last one standing in triumph! Watch your back Celestial Lord. Your head WILL be mine! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin